An InuYasha Story
by DemonessRaider35
Summary: The first chapter means nothing to the story. In the begining of each chapter is a little arugment between InuYasha and his friends. I also added some characters based on people I know irl. TY for (hopefully) reading! Rated PG for saftey... Ratings may go


An InuYasha story

By: Arurie

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own InuYasha... I am, however, a huge fan of Rumiko Takahashi, and all her brilliant work (ok, not all... but from what I've seen, she rocks!) and I hope I don't get sued for this pathetic fic. T/Y!!

A/N: sighs ya'll know that there's many ways to spell the names of the characters of InuYasha. I dunno the "politically correct" way of spelling them, so they're gonna be spelled the way I know how. If you find this to your disliking, either quit reading, suck it up, or e-mail me with your concerns. Sorry to be rude.... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! whimper Okay? T/Y again!

Kagome: Hello everyone! Today, we're gonna be acting out a skit done by the wonderful, amazing....

Miroku:(drools) and absolutely gorgeous Arurie

Arurie: Uhhhhh.... (grabs a flipflop and hits Miroku on the head)

Miroku: (gets swirly eyed) owwww!!

Sango: TRAITOR!!

InuYasha: I'm not in this conversation

Kagome & Arurie: OH YES YOU ARE!!

InuYasha: What're you gonna do, hit me with a flipflop?!

Arurie: (blushes) well... no. I'm gonna hit you with this! (grabs a giant flyswatter)

Miroku: Me is verry smort!

Everyone: (looks at Miroku)

Shippo: (sits in a tree, sucking on a lollipop)

InuYasha: So you're saying you want to hit me in the head with a flyswatter? (snorts)

Arurie: I'm not saying I _want_ to... I'm saying I'm _going_ to

Sango: Watch out InuYasha

InuYasha: (turns around to look at Sango) Watch out?! Why?!

Arurie: (hits InuYasha in the head with a high heel) BWHAHAHAHA!!!

InuYasha: (falls to the floor) OWW!! THAT HURT YOU-

Shippo: (pushes the button that bleeps out curse words)

Arurie: Yeah... I get that a lot

Shippo: Why don't we just move along to the fic?

Miroku: (looks at InuYasha) you is pwetty. (grabs Inu's hands) will you bear my child?

InuYasha: (eyes grow big) G-good idea, Shippo

Arurie: No, no, no... I wanna see how this ends

InuYasha: You're the one making this! Do it in your head!

Arurie: But I wanna share it with all the people on !

InuYasha: (glares at Aru)

Arurie: I get that a lot, too.

Miroku: (wobbles up to Kagome )Very pwetty lady.

Sango:( glares at Miroku) grrrrrr (is about to pounce on Miroku)

Arurie & InuYasha: (hold back Sango)

Sango: LET.... ME.... GO!!

Kagome: (punches Miroku in his nose) GET OFF ME!!

Miroku: (holds his nose as it bleeds) owwww... I need a band-aid, Mommy

Miroku's Mommy: (gives Miroku a band-aid)

Everyone: (O.O) How'd you get here?

Miroku: I WUV YOU MOMMY!!

Miroku's Mommy: I wuv you too, Miroku (hugs Miroku)

Everyone: (O.O)

Arurie: Scary

Kagome: Yeah

Arurie: I'm liking this better than the fic cuz it has me in it and I don't have any ideas for it yet!

InuYasha: I thought they said you were brilliant

Kagome: We did

Arurie: You did?

Miroku: I said gorgeous!! (drools)

Sango: (pounces on Miroku)

Kagome: (goes over to get Sango off Miroku)

Arurie: (puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder) No. Let's let this play out. See what happens.

InuYasha: Are we gonna have a fic or not?!

Arurie: I dunno. I think I'll just set up this nonsense and get people to e-mail me with ideas

InuYasha(impo): So I put on my make-up for nothing?!

Arurie: Impo? must... kill.... (looks possessed)

Kagome: (grabs InuYasha) hide

Arurie(possessed): (grabs the flyswatter must)... kill (hits impo repeatedly)

InuYasha(impo): Oh sh-

Shippo:(hits the bleep button again) Shhh... children could be reading this!

Kagome: Yeah, you stupid impo!

Miroku: (kisses Sango)

Sango: (O.O)

Arurie: (covers eyes) SAVE ME MOMMY!!

InuYasha: I thought you said you had a boyfriend

Arurie: Noooo.... I said I had a crush on someone I'd never have a chance with in real life

InuYasha: Nooo... you said you had a boyfriend

Arurie: No, I didn't

Kagome: InuYasha, Arurie, stop arguing. You know Arurie's gonna win

InuYasha: (turns to Kagome) How will _she_ win?!

Arurie: Like this (hits InuYasha with a rubber ducky)

Shippo: Why did you use my rubber ducky?

Arurie: I use every-day objects. I use my resources

InuYasha: (a big bump appears on his head) ORO!

Arurie: Has anyone ever wondered how to pronounce "kawaii"?

Miroku: Meh mommy was pwetty

Sango: (growls)

Shippo: Sango doesn't look to happy

Arurie: (cough) pms (cough)

Miroku: (walks up to Arurie) You is pwetty. Will you marry me?

Kagome: (sticks fingers in ears) this won't be good

InuYasha, Sango, and Shippo: (sticks fingers in ears like Kagome)

Arurie: (slaps Miroku repeatedly) WHY.... WOULD.... I.... DO.... SUCH..... A.... THING?!

Miroku(slap mark): C'mon baby!

Arurie: BABY?! (slap)

Miroku(slap mark): uhhhh Honey?

Arurie: slap NO!

InuYasha: (grabs Arurie by the waist) Settle down

Arurie: SETTLE?!

Kagome: I'm warning you, InuYasha... She's 1/3 demonic

InuYasha: Only 1/3?

Shippo: She's 1/3 cat demon, 1/3 human, and 1/3 fairy. She can kick your- (pushes bleep button)

Kagome: You like that button, don't you, Shippo?

Shippo: (nods It's fun!)

Arurie: GET OFF OF ME!!

InuYasha: NO!

Sango: That doesn't look right, InuYasha

InuYasha: So?! And how can she kick my-

Shippo: (pushes the bleep button) Fairy magic

Arurie: GET OFF!!

InuYasha: (lets go of Arurie)

Arurie: Stop treating me like a kid

Miroku: I won't treat you like a kid (kisses Arurie)

Arurie: AHHH!!

Sango: (pulls Miroku and Arurie apart)

Arurie: I'd rather be treated like a kid

InuYasha: We all would

Arurie: I wanna see you get kissed by Miroku though, InuYasha

Kagome: Me too

Shippo: YAY!! ME TOO!!

Sango: That would be funny

Miroku: No it wouldn't!!

Aru, Kag, San, and Ship: (chanting) KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS...

InuYasha: NO YOU SICKOS!!

Arurie: (glares at Inu) I said kiss so KISS THE PERVERT!!

Miroku: I am NOT a pervert!!

Arurie: Yes you are. Believe me, I know pervs... and you are one

Miroku: Aru, you make me wanna cry sobs

Arurie: Not as perverted as some... like Barnie

Barnie: HEY KIDS!! LETS PLAY A GAME!!

Arurie: Oh sh-

Shippo: (pushes bleep button)

Barnie: Long time no see, eh Arurie?

Arurie: AHHHH!!! (runs away)

InuYasha: (pulls out the Tetsuagia)

Arurie: ARROW OF THE BLESSED RAVEN!! (shoots an arrow at Barnie)

Barnie: Uh oh... (runs away)

Sango: I've never seen her attack before

InuYasha: Are we gonna have a fic or not?!

Arurie: I told you, I'm setting up this nonescence, hope someone will read it so they can give me ideas, and THEN we write the fic. Of course, the internet's down right now, so it may take a couple of days.

InuYasha: I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!

Kagome: SIT INUYASHA!! You know, Aru's being really kind. She could have not let you in this, made you die, or even made you a girl

Sango: Yeah InuYasha, be grateful

Arurie: I don't think "grateful" is in his vocabulary.

InuYasha: It isn't

Shippo: Obviously

Miroku: (stands up) I AM BACK!!

Shippo: Congrats, Miroku

Arurie: (pats Miroku on his back) good Miroku

InuYasha: That's it. If there isn't gonna be a fic, I'm leaving

Arurie: Oh ho!! No you don't, either, InuYasha

InuYasha: Oh really, says who?

Arurie: I say so. This is MY fic, and I'm not letting the star leave, so GET BACK HERE!!

Kagome: SIT INUYASHA!

InuYasha: (falls to the ground) Kagome you-

Shippo: (pushes bleep button)

Arurie: (hits InuYasha) HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KAGOME!!!

InuYasha: I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT ABOUT THAT WENCH!!

Arurie: KAGOME IS NOT A WENCH!!

Miroku: Kagome is not a wench. She's a fine young lady

Everyone: (looks at Miroku O.O)

Arurie: Eh. At least he has _some_ common sense

Shippo: _Some_

Arurie: If you are rude anymore... I'll make sure you TURN INTO A GIRL in this fic!!

InuYasha: Ohh.... how _scary_ a _girl_ someone... please _save me _

Arurie: (growls)

Sango: Maybe we should leave Aru and InuYasha alone

Arurie: Writing in a play format is so much easier than writing in a chapter-book format! And it's easier to check your work!

InuYasha: what does that have to do with anything?!

Arurie: It means it's easier for me to erase what you said, dog boy!

InuYasha: You're really askin' for it, Aru.

Arurie: STOP CALLIN' ME ARU!! ONLY MY FRIENDS MAY CALL ME ARU!!

InuYasha: So I'm not your friend?

Arurie: Not really, seeing as you are a fictional character.

Kagome: So we aren't your friends, Aru?

Arurie: Kagome, you are my friend!! Wait... I'm part fictional!!

InuYasha: (sweat-drop) yea, Aru. You're real smart.

Arurie: I know! -

Shippo: Why don't we wrap this up?

Arurie: (blushes)

InuYasha: (pokes Arurie) what now?

Arurie: I don't know how to end a fic.

Everyone: (falls over anime-style)

Arurie: Well I don't!

Miroku: That's ok. You're smart. You'll figure it out!!

InuYasha: Why don't you see how other people end it?

Arurie: Ok. gets out a fic done by S.M.K-Kagome hmmmm...

Everyone: ......

Arurie: You wouldn't believe how many fics are in my file cabinet in my room. I have a lot from fanfiction! And I make a couple, too!

InuYasha: STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC!!

Arurie: SHHH!! InuYasha, I'm trying to read!! (puts on glasses and read the fic)

Everyone: ..........

Arurie: We could've been done way before this....

InuYasha: Of course.

Arurie: Ok... BYE BYE PEEPS!! E-mail me to give me ideas at !! (I know, this fic sux.... It'll be better if I had some ideas!! I just need to be noticed T-T)

Kagome: BYE!!

Shippo: Bye bye!!

Sango: Have a nice day!!

Miroku: Hey, ladies... e-mail me

Arurie: You don't HAVE an e-mail

Miroku: Then e-mail Aru

Arurie: I wouldn't give 'em to ya, Miroku

Miroku: (sighs) It was worth a shot.

InuYasha: (snorts)

Arurie: Say 'bye' InuYasha

InuYasha: Fine, bye....

Arurie: (pats Inu) good boy. BYE BYE!!!

Everyone: (waves)


End file.
